Tarde para cambiar las cosas
by vocaloids666
Summary: Y cuando Mitsunari quiso darse cuenta de que lo que sentia no era odio ya era tarde para arreglar las cosas.


Bueno, una historia sobre la noche anterior a la batalla en Sekigahara. La historia se centra bastante en los pensamientos de Mitsunari aquella noche.

Advertencias: Spoiler de la ruta roja de Mitsunari en el juego, muerte de un personaje, relaciones entre dos hombre también conocido como shounen-ai, si no os gusta podéis cerrarlo y poco más. Malas palabras por parte de Mitsunari

Si no tenéis problema con ninguna de esas cosas espero que disfrutéis con esta historia

* * *

_**Tarde para cambiar las cosas**_

Sekigahara, era la noche anterior al combate y Mitsunari era incapaz de dormir, como siempre todos sus problemas eran culpa de Ieyasu, Ieyasu, como odiaba ese nombre, y aun así no era capaz de quitárselo de su cabeza. Y ahora por culpa de Mouri y aquello que dijo durante su combate estaba empezando a pensar si ese seria el motivo de no lograr evitar pensar en el en todo momento.

"_No quiero meterme en riñas de novios_"

¿Novios? Ja, como si eso fuera posible, si no podía sacarse a Ieyasu de la cabeza era simplemente porque le odiaba, no por nada más, ¿qué más podía ser? ¿Amor? Ja, eso nunca… Y aun así salió de su campamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, usando las sombras a su favor para ello, encaminándose hacia el campamento rival.

Una vez allí se dirigió velozmente al lugar donde Ieyasu debería encontrarse, evitando por el camino a un desconectado Tadakatsu, llegando a su destino, encontrando la zona vacía.

-¿Buscabas algo?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, oyéndose después unos pasos acercarse- Si planeabas entrar en la noche para acabar con Ieyasu he de informarte que no se encuentra aquí.

Ishida se giro, encontrándose con Kenshin a sus espaldas, no le había notado llegar, pese a que había intentado que nadie alertara su presencia

-Tu… ¿Dónde se encuentra ese maldito de Ieyasu? No le ocultes o le tomare por un cobarde que ha decidido abandonar a sus tropas.

-Viendo que no has traído contigo tu espada no veo el peligro en indicarte donde se encuentra, si sigues el sendero oculto tras la zona donde descansan los dragones podrás encontrarle. Mas te aviso de que el dokugan-ryu tiene un sueño muy ligero y el despertar de un autentico dragón- La información que se guardo es que tenían orden de no levantar las armas contra Mitsunari en el caso de que apareciera allí aquella ultima noche, y que solo él, Kenshin, sabia donde se encontraba Ieyasu en ese momento, y que si se lo había confiado era porque confiaba en que fuera el primero en detectar a Ishida y le pudiera indicar el lugar sin que se detectara su presencia en el campamento.

Mitsunari, sin preguntar porque le daba aquella información se dirigió hacia donde Kenshin le había dicho, en aquel momento solo pensaba en encontrarse con Ieyasu e intentar organizar así aquella duda que corría por su cabeza. Así que tampoco se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Kenshin en aquel momento, siendo que Kenshin si sabia de lo que pasaba por la mente de Ieyasu e imaginaba lo que pasaba por la de Ishida.

Evito rápido el lugar donde reposaban los dragones, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por uno de ellos, que simplemente le dejo pasar, y siguió vigilando que su señor no fuera atacado en mitad de la noche.

Tras caminar un poco por el sendero llego a un claro, encontrando a Ieyasu en él, que pese a estar dándole la espalda le noto llegar, no mucha gente podría llegar ahí, y las pisadas que oyó sin duda no eran las de Kenshin, así que supo al momento quien era el "invitado"

-Veo que al final has venido antes de la batalla- Siguió sin darse la vuelta, le indico al otro con la mano que se acercara y señalo un lugar del claro donde el otro podía sentarse si así quería. Luego tendría que agradecer a Kenshin el haberle guiado.

-¿Por qué no te pones en una posición defensiva? Aquel que quiere matarte esta en el mismo claro que tu y solo le das la espalda, además de haber dejado el campamento desprotegido, como si hubieras calculado que iba a venir- Y a pesar de sus palabras camino a donde Ieyasu le había indicado, quedándose de pie, mirándole pero sin cruzar miradas puesto que el otro llevaba su capucha puesta y tenia la cabeza agachada.

-Era una posibilidad a tener en cuenta, y parece que no me equivoque al pensar en ella, ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí en mitad de la noche antes de la batalla?- Levanto la cabeza mientras se quitaba la capucha, mirando entonces a Mitsunari, dándose cuenta de la mirada de duda que tenia este en sus ojos

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, venia a comprobar si algo que cierto idiota había dicho era verdad, o si mínimo tenia algo que ver con algo que no te interesa- Aun si tiene que ver contigo, mas eso ultimo se lo guardo para si, no queriendo sospechas por parte del otro.

Ieyasu simplemente se quedo callado, disfrutando de lo que seria la última noche de uno de los dos, antes del enfrentamiento final, no queriendo estropear aquella tranquilidad con alguna discusión por algún tema trivial.

Mitsunari, viendo que el otro no decía nada, en vez de sentarse donde el otro le había indicado, se sentó a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando después de una batalla se sentaban juntos a descansar, aunque sabia que aquello no eran los viejos tiempos. Hideyoshi había muerto, asesinado por aquel que tenia al lado, podría matarle ahora y así vengarle, pero por otro lado no quería matarle, quería hacerle el mismo daño que él había sufrido al perder todos sus lazos, sus amigos, su señor, todo.

Después de un rato de silencio fue Ishida quien rompió la calma.

-Me has quitado a mi señor Hideyoshi, y aun así eres capaz de vivir, ¿cómo eres capaz de ello?

-Todo lo hice por ti, para evitar que cayeras en la oscuridad que se estaba generando alrededor de Hideyoshi, porque no quería verte dominado por esa oscuridad, pero parece que al final no he sido capaz de ello- Y aun su voz sonando triste allí estaba esa sonrisa que tanto molestaba a Ishida, aquella sonrisa que era incapaz de borrar del rostro de Ieyasu, pasara lo que pasara.

-Mientes, si hubieras querido hacer algo por mi no me lo habrías arrebatado todo, me has quitado todo, con tus palabras me has dejado solo, no te importo, digas lo que digas

-Mitsunari, eso no es cierto, me importas, más de lo que piensas, Mitsunari, yo te quiero- Dijo mientras se giraba para mirar al otro y cual seria su reacción a aquellas palabras.

Mitsunari simplemente se le quedo mirando, sin esperarse eso por parte de Ieyasu, bajando totalmente la guardia, lo cual aprovecho Ieyasu para acercase a él y besarle, sujetándolo para que no se alejara. Mitsunari fue incapaz de negarse a aquel beso, dejando que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera. Nunca se imagino acabar así con él otro, se dio cuenta de que no era algo que le disgustara, pero aun así era algo que estaba haciendo que su pecho doliera, aquello no debería estar pasando, y aun así, en algún momento había acabado tumbado en el suelo con Ieyasu sobre él, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en parte así era, si con aquello lograba evitar la batalla con él otro salvaría la vida de ambos, ninguno tendría que morir. Pero llego un momento que Ishida corto el beso, separando al otro de él y levantándose para irse sin decir nada más, dejando atrás a Ieyasu que veía como la persona a la que más quería se iba de su lado.

Mitsunari llego a Sekigahara cuando ya casi estaba amaneciendo, se encontró a Oichi por el camino, pero no la presto apenas atención, y ella tampoco a él, puesto que se encontraba jugando con algunas de las manos oscuras que había a su alrededor, sus flores, como ella las llamaba algunas veces.

A las horas de llegar a su campamento apareció Yoshitsugu, diciéndole que la hora de la batalla estaba presta a comenzar.

Una vez comenzada la batalla Mitsunari olvido la escena que había tenido lugar aquella noche, aquel sentimiento solo podía ser de venganza, nada más, no era nada más, y comenzó a repetir el nombre de aquel que lo causaba una y otra vez.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta de que aquel sentimiento no era venganza ya era tarde. Ieyasu yacía muerto a sus pies, le grito que se levantara, para volverlo a matar, pero Ieyasu no se levanto.

Ieyasu estaba muerto, y nunca más volvería a levantarse. Ya no volvería esa sonrisa que tanto le molestaba, debería estar contento, había completado su venganza y logrado borrar aquella sonrisa de la cara del otro.

Pero aun así comenzó a llorar, amargas lágrimas rojas, lagrimas de sangre. Lagrimas por aquel al que, tarde para hacer algo, se había dado cuenta de que amaba.

Había sido tan egoísta, necesitaba rogar por el perdón a su señor Hideyoshi.

Tan egoísta que había acusado al otro de quitarle todo, cuando realmente él podía haber sido su todo, aquello de la venganza era solo una excusa para seguir viviendo, y pudiendo haber vivido por estar junto al otro ahora se había quedado totalmente solo.

Y ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Su único amigo, la persona a la que quería yacía muerta a sus pies. Incapaz de seguir luchando por nada Mitsunari se fue del campo de batalla, incapaz apenas de sostenerse en pie, dejándose llevar lejos de allí. Dejando allí los cuerpos de todos los que habían caído por su venganza.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero ya era tarde. No había nada que hacer, la luz había desaparecido, el sol estaba muerto y solo la oscuridad guiaría ahora su camino.

* * *

Si al llegar aquí habéis contado el número de Ieyasus que he escrito os felicito, la idea era esa, que el nombre se repitiera mucho. Ok, en realidad no, pero quedaba bien, siendo que la historia gira alrededor de Mitsunari. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y no os haya aburrido. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento, la mayor parte de esta historia la escribí en las notas de mi móvil.


End file.
